Seraphim
by Kyrutone
Summary: Nivo’s fate changed the day she met the Dragon Prince. Out of nowhere, Orcs rampaged her home and forced her family out. Being only a child she knew not what was happening, other than that it was bad. From a warm home to the ice-cold streets of Illefarn, with everything lost and nothing to gain, she learnt a new way of life from a graceful Elf that raised her in the temple of Pelor
1. Seraphim 001

**Seraphim**

 **Chapter 01**

Rivers sparkled as if they contained the purest form of water, completely untouched and ever so beautiful as an abundance of fish swam around rocks. Bright green, lush trees and bushes burst with natural energy and contained small birds which chirped away happily; forever singing their melodic tunes for the world. The village of Greenlea was small, yet the people who lived there were very warm and kind-hearted. It was a pleasant community of elves living a honest and hard-working life. Mothers gossiped in homes with their young babes in their arms, happily babbling away and playing with soft toys. Men worked hard and well; the local blacksmith hammered away on his well-weathered anvil, sweat painting his face heavily as he talked business with a customer; farmers tended to their small yet humble lands, picking plump fruits and nutritious vegetables whilst others milked cows and gathered eggs from healthy chickens. Greenlea was small on the map, hardly noticeable, but offered quite a bit of trade with outsiders, naturally. Inhabitants were healthy and happy, maintaining a close-knit community for as long as anyone can remember; everybody knew each other like family and often, elves gathered frequently to celebrate many events; birthdays, heathy harvests, pregnancy, marriage and if there was nothing to celebrate, they would get together anyway to socialise and bond.

On the outermost of Greenlea lived a small human family in a modest wooden house; A mother who was expecting a child, a father, and a young daughter. Although they were the only humans amongst the elves, they still got along just as well, and they were happy with living a quiet, average life. Their house was cosy and decorated with comfy rugs, healthy plants and warm lighting from candles in every corner. The fire in the living room crackled with warmth, inviting the father, who had just returned from work, to heat up his ice-cold hands. He daydreamed as the flames danced across his vision with the smell of fresh meat just cooked wafting in the air. He heard a giggle behind him just before a small figure pressed against his back and little arms enveloped around him.

"Daddy!" His daughter called. "Daddy, would you read me a story after dinner?"

The father laughed and playfully began to swing the child onto his lap, despite him being noticeably exhausted and covered in dirt from his hard day of work. "What happened to you wanting your mother to read you stories?" He began tickling her, which resulted in a small laughing fit from the child.

"Mummy needs to rest and read Kearo baby stories," she pokes her tongue out at nothing in particular, "I'm not a baby." Kearo was the child's soon-to-be baby sibling, who was yet to be born. Already the child was attached and couldn't wait to have a brother or sister to play with.

Before the father could respond, a feminine voice sung from the kitchen. "Dinner is ready, you two. Hurry up before it gets cold!" A pregnant woman with long light-brown hair peeked her head around the door from the kitchen and into the living room, with the warmest smile one could imagine.

They all quickly began to make their way to the dining room where hefty bowls of meat and vegetable soup awaited them, with bread rolls neatly placed in a bowl on the centre of the round wooden table. Whilst they ate, they talked about their day and laughed at jokes and before long, darkness came - bright stars scattered the sky, hardly a cloud in sight. They all helped clean up before taking turns bathing themselves.

"Nivo, bedtime!" The father called, and the daughter came running, her short light-blonde hair bouncing behind her before jumping into bed, now cosy in her colourful pyjamas. "Which story would you like tonight, dear?" He asked whilst her mother quickly came in and gave her a big kiss on the head before heading off to get the laundry ready for the day after. Nivo raised an eyebrow at her father, as if telling him that he should know better. He laughed and pulled a book from the small bookcase in the corner of the room. "The usual, huh? How could I forget?" With a small chuckle, her father sat beside her on the bed and begun to softly read the words. It was another story about dragons. Nivo loved them. Although they are known to destroy cities and cause destruction, she was enthralled with their beauty. She would touch the pictures in the books and pretend she could feel their scales under her fingertips. She dreamt about them constantly, especially recently.

Before long, Nivo's eyelids closed and soft breathing replaced her enthusiastic questions. Her father smiled and tucked in the sheets around her tiny body before quietly exiting the room.

The following day, after an uneventful morning, Nivo was playing alone by the river, watching fish swim peacefully and making up stories in her head. Although she was surrounded by lovely elves who meant no harm, she was isolated by the other children. Elves age a lot slower than humans do, and because of this, she grew taller whilst everyone around her was frozen in their image. She had a few acquaintances, but nobody she could consider a 'good friend'.

She could hear the bustling marketplace behind her – where people sold their wares. Fish, vegetables, clothing, cheese, wines, everything you could think of really. All of it was centred in the village neatly, with trees decorating the perimeter. Something shiny caught her amber eyes in the water, but she would have to get wet in order to retrieve it. Curious, she lifted up her dress and began to walk slowly through the cold currents. With the water up to her knees, she leant down and picked up a golden pebble – she had never seen anything so beautiful before! Amazed, she brought it up to the sun and witnessed it sparkle gloriously with bright specks of red and white.

Suddenly, she heard a ruckus from the marketplace behind her. Excited chattering replaced the loud exchanges of business. Closing her hand into a fist around the pebble, she began to make her way towards the excitement. Everyone seemed to be gathered around something.

"It's the dragon prince!" Somebody gasped, "I wonder what he's doing here?"

Nivo's eyes lit up in disbelief. Determined to get a look, she began to slowly sneak her way past elven legs, getting pushed further within the crowd. She managed to get a number of elbows to her head and hands pushing her away. All of a sudden, somebody must have jolted forward, because Nivo's body followed suit and she couldn't find her footing. Falling forward, she found herself at the front of the crowd on her hands and knees, which had slight scrapes and dirt from the fall. Noticing this, her eyes began to well up with tears from the pain.

"Are you all right?" A soft, well-spoken voice asked from above her. This was said in Elvish so she did not fully understand what was being said. Her parents could speak Elvish very well, but she was only just beginning to learn it. Looking up, Nivo saw the most beautiful elf she had ever laid eyes on. Still with fresh features, possibly in his young adulthood (in elf years), he was very well dressed in golden garbs she could only begin to dream of acquiring. He had short dark brown hair with chocolate eyes which were staring straight back at her.

Nivo felt her face heat up from embarrassment and before she could help herself, more tears began streaming down her face. Caught off-guard, the elf glanced around briefly, as if he did not know what to do with a crying child. His eyes settled on her normal-sized ears and gathered she was human almost instantly.

'Interesting,' he thought to himself. Greenlea was known to be home to only elves. Although strange, he didn't question it much. Sighing, he watched the small child in front of him begin to try to compose herself. However, the more she tried, the more tears seemed to soak her red cheeks. He slowly knelt down and moved some strands of pale-blonde hair from her wet face. She looked up at him with glazed golden eyes. Something inside him swelled up. This child seemed different from the humans he had met before. Her skin was pale and unblemished, and her eyes held a certain glow to which he found hard to look away from. A shimmer on the floor caught his eye. A golden pebble sat graciously on the floor between them.

"Is this yours, child?" He asked in common tongue as he picked up the stone. She nodded slowly and he gently placed the pebble in her palm and folded her tiny fingers around it. The elf thought for a second, and he looked at the guards behind him before back towards the child. He pulled a pendant he was wearing from around his neck and slowly proceeded to place it around the girl's small head.

Suddenly shocked, she looked down at the pendant. It was wonderful and probably a very precious amber gemstone, which was surrounded by a delicate, gold frame.

The elf laughed and playfully ruffled her hair before getting back up to his feet. He nodded to his guards to keep walking, but he felt a small tug on his robes beneath him. Looking down, he saw that the child was holding up her golden pebble, offering it to him. Smiling yet again, he took the stone graciously and held it tight before saying 'thank you.' Before long, the elf was gone from sight and all that remained were the excited gasps and conversations about the unexpected noble visit.

It felt like Nivo was kneeling on the floor for a good few minutes, simply looking at the pendant in disbelief. Some elves around her seemed jealous, but did not approach her. Instead, they conversed about how lucky she was. Wiping the tears from her face, Nivo quickly stood up and with a massive grin on her face, began to run home.

Her parents could hardly believe her story. She couldn't breathe when she finally reached her home so her story was quite rushed and all over the place. Her father took the pendant from her hands with a concerned look.

"Nivo you did not steal this, did you?"

Her smile quickly transformed into a look of sadness. "No…" she began, shuffling her feet. "The dragon prince gave it to me."

The father met his gaze with his wife's concerned expression. He sighed before looking back at his child. They did not believe in such stories – they would rather live a normal life without any complications with dragon princes, like in her stories. "Are you sure you weren't daydreaming about that, honey?" He continued and pocketed the pendant. "I will ask around to try and see who owns this."

"But-!" Nivo began, but was quickly cut off.

"You can have it back if nobody claims it. Nobody around here owns treasure with this much value. You will do well to tell your mother the truth before I get back." With that, he closed the front door with a 'thud' louder than usual. Nivo looked at her mother worryingly.

The eloquent woman walked forward and embraced her briefly. "I'm sure your pendant will be returned to you shortly. In the meantime, why don't you get ready for bed?"

Nivo slowly nodded and made her way to her room. Changing into her pyjamas alone, she snuggled into her bed and looked at the book on her bedside table from the night before. She fell asleep that night dreaming of the elf.

Hours drew by and the night was silent. The house was pitch-black. Nivo woke at her bedroom door being slowly opened. It was her father. Quickly closing her eyes again, she faked her slumber. The man tried his best to walk quietly across the wooden floor, but the creaks were still screeching no matter how hard he tried. Sighing, he placed something on her bedside table and squeezed her arm gently before retreating from the room. Opening an eye, she saw her pendant sitting on her table and with a small smile, grabbed it and slept with it in her grasp.

Her dreams from then on plagued her mind. Fire burnt and roars and screams surrounded her. Lights danced from outside her window although it was still dark. Her heart raced with anxiety as she heard her mother scream. She opened her eyes quickly. The lights were still flickering from outside her window and she immediately sat up in her bed. She heard painfully loud thuds and glass shattering from the room next door. Her body was paralysed and her face went white as she stared at her closed door.

Suddenly, her body jumped at her door being swung open with an echoing blow. There stood a massive, hulking…. Something. It grunted and sniffed in the room before it turned its head towards the small child. Nivo was silent and as still as a statue as she took in it's features. It had a stooped posture and it's face resembled that of a pig. Never had she saw such an ugly creature like this.

With a low, animalistic chuckle, it began to stomp its way towards her, and her body now began to register what was happening. "M-Mummy!" She shouted uncertainly whilst backing herself up against the bed.

"Your 'mummy' isn't here," it replied in a gruff, raspy and vile tone. "She's going to be choking in her own blood right after you are." It was now looking down at her from the side of the bed. Now, Nivo attempted to scurry off the bed and for the door, but she was too slow. A large hand grabbed the back of her neck in one swoop and lifted her up off the ground. Her tiny hands enclosed around the Orc's fingertips, trying to pry them away, but to no avail. Its pig-like nose came closer to the back of her head and inhaled her scent. She shivered.

A deafening roar sounded from behind them. Before the hulking Orc could move, something lodged in the back of its head. A painful grunt followed before the creature fell harshly to the floor, throwing Nivo down with it. Upon impact, her head thudded against the cold, hard wooden floor and for a moment, she went immensely dizzy.

"Quick, take Nivo away from the village!" The father cried, and her mother came running in and hastily scooped up the child before looking back at her husband, hesitating. "Go!" He repeated, this time more louder and desperate.

The world was spinning around Nivo as she was carried through the village, with the image of her father drenched in blood staining her mind. Elves were crying, running, screaming, as their homes went up in flames. Some cradled their murdered relatives in their arms, mourning as more and more Orcs stormed the village. Nivo looked at her hand, and realised she had dropped her golden pendant. She never realised that she would forget the prince's face from that moment on, but she did. Stories about dragons would be absent from her mind from then on, and they be replaced with images of people she knew lying lifeless on the floor, bloodied and never to be heard from again. The blacksmith's shop was burning and abandoned, and as the approached the farms on the outskirts of the village, the mother and child saw what looked like an army of Orc coming closer.

Breathing heavily and struggling to carry Nivo, the woman wiped the sweat and tears off her face as she ran into the woods. It seemed like forever before the child finally said "I-I can walk, mum." The mother quickly put Nivo down and fell to her hands and knees, breathing hysterically and trying her best not to mourn just yet. "When should we go back for dad?" She said quietly, and the woman suddenly fell silent.

Her mother finally stood to her feet after a few seconds and held her child's hand in her own, before putting a concerned hand on her stomach. They began to walk slowly, and before long they came to an opening of trees, where they could see their now aflame village from a distance. Screams echoed in their ears as they stood and watched, exhausted and numb. Nivo began to cry gently. Not fully aware but still very conscious, she knew that her home was lost, and possibly her father also.

Their tears stopped when they heard a harsh snap of a rather large twig from the trees behind them. The woman threw herself to face where the sound was coming from, and hid Nivo behind her. From the shadows came a large figure, stomping heavily on the floor as it chucked.

"Nivo, Run!" Her mother yelled and pushed her away, but Nivo hesitated and grabbed for her mother's hand again and the woman sobbed before kneeling down to her daughter and kissing her briefly on the forehead. "I love you," she whispered endearingly, and stroked her hand. "Now go, don't stop!" She shoved her daughter away and turned to the Orc which was readying it's axe; she was sweating and frightened to death. She touched her tummy and looked back to see Nivo's small frame running away, before taking a deep breathe. Looking the creature in the eyes, she grinned tauntingly and began to scurry off in the opposite direction. Surely enough, the Orc began to chase her; but she knew she would need a miracle.


	2. Seraphim 002

**Seraphim**

 **Chapter 02**

A small child sat alone next to a running river in a deep forest, shaking and covered in scrapes of blood. She enveloped her hands around her body in an attempt to warm herself up, and stared mesmerisingly into the glistening water.

Nivo had been running for what felt like forever. Night had already passed and light now burst through the trees, blinding her dry and tired golden eyes. She ran as fast as she could and for as long as she could; thorns and wooden branches sliced her bare skin, and her feet were bloodied and bruised from running bare-foot along stones and sharp twigs. At some point that morning, Nivo had fallen, and her body was paralysed from then on whilst she tried to catch her breath.

Her gaze shifted to her feet in front of her, and tried not to wince at the sight or pain of them. Sobbing, she gently dropped her tiny feet into the water below her and bit her lips from the stinging sensation which shot up throughout her entire body. After a few moments of silence, with the pain easing ever so slightly, all of a sudden a loud groaning sounded within the air. She put a hand on her stomach and tried to ignore the hunger.

"What… Do I do now?" She mumbles to herself. She had no survival skills; didn't know how to fish, hunt or track. She was only eight. She briefly thought that maybe she should return to Greenlea, if she could even remember the way. Maybe those big monsters had gone away by now? She needed to find her mother. Picturing her face made her eyes soak with tears, but she stood up, and with great pain, she forced her wounded feet to carry her wherever they felt like. The open wounds making contact with the dirt made the stinging almost unbearable. The warmth from the sun passed by as the early hours quickly turned into the evening dusk. It was dark again now, but Nivo could still see quite clearly. She had found from a young age that she could see far better in the dark than her parents did. The howling of wolves echoed in the distance, which made her heart pounce a little faster and her legs walk with more haste.

With the sun now gone, the evening's breeze began to nip at her bare arms and goosebumps began to form all over her body. Rubbing her equally cold hands frantically over her shoulders, she saw multiple openings in the forest in front of her. She looked to the opening to her left, and there did actually seem to be somewhat of a trail. Some branches around her height had been broken in a way that told her that someone, or something, had passed by the grass leading into the opening was also flattened compared to the surrounding area. She moved her eyes to the other openings, but no other seemed to stand out to her. Her heart pounding, she began moving towards the opening, hands still around her arms.

A blinding light suddenly burst from behind her. Her body froze. Birds flew frantically away and a nearby deer shrieked and pounced in the opposite direction. She stared ahead and tried to swallow a clump in her throat, too afraid to turn her head.

'A fire?' She instantly thought, and she began to panic. If there was a forest fire there was no way she was getting out. She would die. There's no way those monsters could have followed her this far… right? Her body trembled immensely and she almost felt herself fainting, until she heard a slight humming noise behind her, as if somebody was singing a low rhythm. Her ears perked up at the unusual, melodic words that began to fill the air. Beautiful words that formed calming rhythms, almost like a poem. She understood them but also recognised that it was a different language that she had not even heard before. It was a bizarre feeling.

Turning her head slowly, she had to squint her amber eyes at the blinding light as she saw a silhouette formed within the centre. She held her hand up to her eyes to try and get a better look. Warmth spread throughout her body as she saw a tall, slender figure looking down upon her. Their skin was chalk-white and their long hair seemed to flow as if the wind were caressing it ever so slightly.

"Fear not, Neprim of the sun;

Nor the furious beasts' rages,

Thou thy worldly task needs done" The figure hummed in a soothing voice. Nivo's eyes widened as she scarcely understood the words and tried to put them together slowly. The figure seemed male nor female, and Nivo could not place the voice. For a minute or so, both did not move.

Her body flinched when the being's arm moved ever so slowly above her head and pointed towards a different opening than what she was going to choose.

All of a sudden, the musical humming halted as she blinked. Silence overtook her surroundings once again, and Nivo hastily began scanning her environment, for the blinding light as well as the being had vanished. It felt like she had just had a bizarre daydream, and she felt slightly dazed.

Standing still for another moment, she hesitated to go ahead with her chosen path, and instead, turned towards the opening in which the light had pointed towards, and she progressed slowly down it.

She delved deeper and deeper into the forest, and as the thickets of trees became bigger and taller which struck out the moonlight, Nivo became enveloped in darkness. She attempted to evade the thorns and thistles under her feet, to hardly any success. Eerie noises of the forests suddenly became so much louder; owls hooting, wolves howling in the distance, and even the shadows seemed to lurk too close to her at times.

Another day passed, and Nivo definitely felt her hunger and fatigue now. She managed to gather some berries to eat, but she did not know whether they were safe or not. However, hunger getting the better of her, she wolfed them down her throat anyway. Even the rivers and ponds were becoming scarce as she advanced, or they were incredibly dirty that she did not even want to drink from them.

The light-person did not leave the child's mind. She was wondering if she had been hallucinating it all along… but it felt so real. That voice, those words… why did they seem so familiar to her? Thinking back, she had trouble recalling it's face, for the light had obscured most of her vision.

More hours went by as she sluggishly proceeded, with a hand on her stomach to try and calm its angry roars of hunger. There was enough space through the canopy of the trees now that the sun beamed through yet again, which suggested to her that she somehow made it through the worst of the terrain. Either that, or she had gone around in a circle. In another world, she would appreciate the beauty of this forest. She was unsure of it's name, but colourful and elegant flowers decorated every inch of the terrain now that she had passed the darkest depths. This was typical of the terrain in the elven region, beauty and elegance occurred naturally, both in the people and the environment.

The trees became thinner and her surroundings became brighter, and Nivo began to get her hopes up. Every minute that passed, her steps got a little lighter, and a little faster. She was out of breath, but her pounding heart forced her onwards.

Eventually, she emerged from the forest, and before her stood a vast, open grassland. However, this wasn't what got her attention. The city in the far distance surrounded by concrete walls called to her. Nivo's golden eyes swelled up with tears, and she began to sob quietly from pure relief.


	3. Chapter 03

**Seraphim**

 **Chapter 03**

Nivo carried her little legs across the grassland, which felt so much better on her bare and bloodied feet. The alleviation from the thorns and sharp rocks was immeasurable. However, although she had been walking at a comfortable pace for the last day and a half, she noticed herself beginning to sweat more than usual and it was getting harder to breathe. She was getting closer to the town now, the walls were just a mile or so away.

Her eyes were becoming heavier and heavier the closer she got, and found it difficult to concentrate on keeping her focus; her vision began to blur every so often the last few hours. Looking on, she noticed that outside the gates of the town there was a large area that was dedicated to horse stables. It was bustling. People were chattering and going about their daily business, and asking for travel to various cities, as if they had no clue what had happened in the small village just miles away. She was still in her pyjamas, but they were now bloodied and dirtied, and her hair looked like a birds nest.

After walking down the stone path towards the gates of the city quietly and nervously, Nivo overheard conversations and learnt that this city was called Illefarn. She was familiar with this name since she knew that Greenlea offered a lot of trade with it. She did not realise that it would have been this big though. Nivo had never stepped out of Greenlea before so the pure mass of people surrounding her was quite intimidating.

"Hey you! Come back here!" She heard a loud, gruff voice yell in front of her. Her body froze from the sudden noise but within a second, a child came running past her like lightning, carrying a large bag of something in his arms, and knocked her on the floor. She got a quick glance and a 'sorry' from him before a heavily armoured guard stopped in front of her. Nivo slowly looked up at him with fearful eyes, and the guard laughed. "You're his accomplice then?! Stupid peasant thieves don't know when to stop!" He reached down to grab her clothes in order to lift her up onto her feet, but the image of the Orc a few nights before came rushing back to her head, and she screamed.

"No! No, stop!" Tears began to stream down her face as she tried to scurry away on the floor, but the guard had lifted her up rather hesitatingly before she could get away, which made her cry even more hysterically. "No! I don't want to die! M-Mummy!" She became silent for a second as the word rolled off her lips before she fell back into a fit of tears. "…Daddy."

The guard held her in front of him and looked at her in confusion and panicked before looking around at the crowd of people that had begun to gather to see what the fuss was about. "Y-You're not going to die!" The guard tried to reassure her, but the small girl wouldn't stop crying. Sighing, he put her back down onto her feet and she immediately took off within the crowd, leaving the guard puzzled and slightly concerned.

The masses of elves moved out of her way with ease and before long, she had made it through the open gates of the town and was now running aimlessly through its centre. People stared and gossiped as she ran past them, and she couldn't help but take in these new surroundings. The floor was all made out of neatly laid out stone, which was cool on her feet but the dirt made them sting a little. The houses were not made out of wood like the was used to and there was never a second of silence for her poor ears. The structures of the buildings were elegantly constructed, and something new was always there to discover whenever you turned a corner; a large tree decorated with fairy lights, stalls of lush foods waiting to be bought and even a graceful looking horse which was dressed with ornamental armour. .

Finding her vision starting to blur yet again, she came to a stop before putting a pale hand on a wall beside her and began using her touch to guide her through the streets whilst she gave her eyes a rest. Her mind was racing; hundreds of images kept repeating in her mind and the screams of her dying people boomed. Gasping heavily, her legs became week and she fell to her knees after what felt like hours of going in and out of consciousness. Sweat poured from her face and she felt sick to the stomach. The streets were quieter now as she came to realise that she now occupied a small alleyway. Piles of trash were piled up beside her and a vile smell caught her senses. Nivo now remembered the scent of burning flesh from days ago, and she began to vomit. She felt like a mess, she was a mess.

A group of guards in golden armour that had been marching past stopped to investigate the sound of gagging and crying. About five of them stood cluelessly at the end of the alleyway and began talking to themselves in hushed tones before turning around.

"Lady Alenna…" they said with concern. At this, a tall and slender elf emerged from behind their bulky figures and her eyes widened upon seeing the sick child. Immediately the elf rushed to her side and brushed the hair from her face while she vomited.

Nivo flinched upon somebody approaching her, but the cool, unfamiliar hand against her forehead made her relax ever so slightly. From the corner of her eye, she took in the woman's features. She was a mature elf and had beautiful black locks that were tied neatly in a ponytail, along with some golden hair accessories. Her eyes were a concerning green and her scent reminded Nivo of the Elven flowers which surrounded her home. The woman hushed encouraging Elven words in her ear which she did not fully recognise, but was grateful for. Before long, when her mind registered that she was no longer in danger, her body slumped to the floor and she fell into a deep sleep of nightmares and screams.

Alenna quickly caught the girl's figure before she could hit the ground too hard, and closed her eyes before mumbling a prayer. Within seconds, a dazzling light emanated from her fingertips and the woman began to scan the child's body carefully, concentrating more on the stomach area. The Elven woman's brows furrowed ever so slightly as she took in the child's features, almost as if she recognised her. Her slender hands rested upon Nivo's forehead and wiped away the sweat which was drenching her red face before turning around to her guards.

"The child has been poisoned," she stated with authority, and the guards immediately reclaimed their posture. "Adren, would you be so kind as to bring her back to the Temple with us?" With this, the woman stood and made room for the guard to pick up the child.

Once he had her safely in his arms, he looked at Alenna worryingly. "But Madam," he hesitated. "We cannot take in any more random refugees; the Temple is already overflowing! May I suggest we contact the Council for aid and-"

She interrupted him with a mere smile. She did not emanate any negative feelings by doing this; rather, it was that of warmth and comfort. "This one isn't random," she began, and looked at Nivo's face yet again. "She will be living within the Temple from now on," she paused and took in her guard's shocked faces. "I will take full responsibility, do not fret."


End file.
